Recibimos el amor que creemos merecer
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Kuroko ha estado en un lindo noviazgo con Aomine desde secundaria, pero no todo es de color de rosa como parece... no cuando Tetsuya empieza a notar que aquel joven que le quita el sueño y le roba los suspiros, no es lo que él creía, pero el amor es ciego queridos... "¿Y tú, qué tanto estas dispuesto a soportar por amor?"


**Hola!****  
><strong>**Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**En esta ocasión, llego con un Fic AoKuroKaga (?), bueno, creo que se entiende el concepto. xD**

**Es mi primera vez en el Fandom de Kuroko no Basket… así que estoy un poco nerviosa… pero igual tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos… Espero y me reciban bonito (?)**

**Así que aquí esta… el primer capítulo… **

**Espero les agrade… **

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<strong>_

_**Advertencias:**_

_**YAOI| Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|El lector puede odiarme| Quizás algo de ooc ;A;**_

* * *

><p>Eso tenía que ser una broma ¿no?<p>

¿Por qué aquello siempre le pasaba a él…?

EL peliceleste mira la escena con su típica expresión estoica, pero por dentro de esta muriendo, ¿No se supone que él es el UNICO para Aomine?

Sí… porque él chico se lo dice todos los días, cada vez que hacen el amor, él le murmura en susurros ahogados lo mucho que _le desea._

Entonces… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué el moreno se encuentra en aquel gimnasio vacio...con Sakurai?

¿Por qué sus manos se pierden dentro de su camiseta, mientras su boca devora con hambre el blanco cuello expuesto del chico?

Cierra los ojos mientras por su rostro no pasa emoción alguna y da media vuelta, prefiere dejarles solos… darles…_intimidad._

Qué estúpido ¿no? Fue obviamente su culpa, no debió aprovechar que había salido una hora antes del examen para ir a visitar a Daiki, no debió ir a Tōō sin avisar antes quizá, de haber avisado, no habría visto a su novio con las manos en la masa… _otra vez_…

Aquellos pensamientos surcan al mente del pequeño Kuroko mientras recorre las calles de camino a Seirin, aún le faltaba a él su propio entrenamiento y esperaba llegar a tiempo, no tenía ningún ánimo para soportar los regaños de Riko, ni para soportar tres veces el menú de entrenamientos por llegar retrasado.

Pero al parecer la suerte decide sonreírle un poco, ya que cuando llega al gimnasio, lo encuentra total y completamente vacío, con pasos lentos se dirige a los vestuarios, a decir verdad no tiene ganas de nada, pero aun así, tiene que sacar de alguna forma, toda aquella frustración y que mejor que jugando Baloncesto…

O eso es lo que cree, por que al llegar finalmente en frente de los casilleros se desploma, sin saber exactamente en qué momento, comienza a sentir como sus mejillas se humedecen, y como por ellas bajan lentamente lágrimas, lagrimas amargas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas por aquel amor egoísta…

Pero, los dos años que llevan de noviazgo deben significar algo… ¿no?

Por algo no le ha dejado, por algo sigue con él… por algo…

–… ¿Ku-Kuroko?– Se rompe el silencio por una voz susurrante…

–Ho- hola Kagami-kun– Su voz se quiebra un poco al principio, pero logra mantener la calma.

– ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?– Lo mira agacharse a su lado con una clara preocupación en su voz, ¿Agacharse? ¿En qué momento acabo sentado en el suelo?

–Claro que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero no hace falta– Levanto la mirada, para verle a los ojos e infundirle la confianza que ni siquiera él tenía, grave error, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sus hermosos ojos celestes estaban rojos…

–No estás bien Kuroko, no me quieras engañar pequeño idiota, antes de largarte a quien sabe dónde estabas bien… y ahora estas llorando…– en sus palabras se podía apreciar la preocupación de una mamá gallina por su polluelo.

–No paso nada… Kagami-kun, simplemente… –Y por sí no fuese suficiente, su voz nuevamente se quebró y más lagrimas rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

–Ya, tranquilo, no tienes que hablar si no quieres, aun así, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte… recuerda que…–Se sonrojo un poco antes de proseguir–…eres una persona importante para mí. –

Aquellas dulces palabras pusieron una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el fantasma, así que sintiéndose un poco mejor, se aventuro a responder– Y dices que el que dice cosas vergonzosas soy yo… Kagami-kun– ¡Bien! Por lo menos ya había controlado el temblor en su voz.

Pero para su sorpresa, la cara de Taiga adquirió un color casi tan rojo como el de su cabello – ¡Cá-Cállate torpe! Mejor vamos, levántate, lava tu rostro, olvida aquello que te hizo estar así, cámbiate y a entrenar… ¿de acuerdo?– El pelirrojo le sonrió con una sonrisa "Made in Taiga", levantándose de su lado y extendiendo frente a su rostro un mano que lo invitaba a levantarse.

–De acuerdo– Accedió, limpiándose con la manga del uniforme y tomo la mano que se le ofrecía.

– Y para reponer por completo tus ánimos… hoy yo te invitare tu batido de vainilla al salir, pero solo será por hoy, no quieras aprovecharte después… –

–Gracias Kagami-kun – Contesto mientras soltaba la mano de Kagami, para girarse a su taquilla y comenzar a sacar lo que necesitaría para el entrenamiento, y mientras la cerraba para dirigirse a los lavabos no pudo evitar el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza.

"-Tetsu…-"

"_Kagami-kun tiene razón, todo se solucionara, después de todo…_

"-Te amo-"

…_Aomine-kun me ama"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Solo espero no recibir muchos tomatazos (?) <strong>

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado… les agradecería mucho si comentan diciendo que les gustó o disgusto de la historia, TODO comentario es bien recibido… ^^**

**Besos & abrazos…. ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
